onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawkinz340/Chapter 717 Prediction
Chapter Name: What my Grandfather did to you Cover Page: Color Page Page 1: Gatz: Wow, what a clash of Haki imbued fists we have her, in this final battle of Block C! Mugiwara Luffy, the 400,000,000 rookie from the Worst Generation, that just recently made his comeback, and Don Chinjao, the retired leader of the Happou Navy and Hananokuni's powerhouse! Crowd: Lucy! Luffy! Don Chinjao! Page 2 : Luffy: Chinjao, what did my grandfather do to you? Chinjao friends to punch Luffy with a Busoshoku imbued punch, but Luffy barely dodges with Kenbunshoku. Luffy: Tell me, what did he do to you? Page 3: Shut up little brat from the worst generation! Don Chinjao covers his forehead with Haki and headbutts Luffy. Luffy blocks with armament. Luffy: If you're not gonna answer me, I'll kick your ass. Page 4: I'll kick your ass anyways. Gomu Gomu no Elephant Whip! Luffy activates Gear Third in his legs, and basically does Elephant Gun just with Gomu Gomu no Whip. Don Chinjao: Hammer Head! Page 5: All the top of Don Chinjao's head becomes armament. The Elephant Whip hits the side of Don Chinjao's face, and Don Chinjao spits out some blood. page 6: Don Chinjao: I'll tell you what he did to me! Don Chinjao charges his fist with Armament. Don Chinjao: He destroyed my honor, and all that was dear to me! Page 7: Don Chinjao punches at Luffy, but it was just a feint. He then headbutts Luffy right on the head. Gatz: Ooohhh... That looks painful. Did Chinjao complete his revenge? Luffy: No way. He only broke my helmet. He tosses away the helmet. Page 8: Luffy :I still don't get what he did to you, geezer! Don Chinjao rages, and his beard flies up. Don Chinjao: you impudent fool! I am far more powerful than you! Blaaaack Deatthhhhhhh.... Don Chinjao disappears leaving Luffy surprised. Page 9: Don Chinjao reappears behind Luffy and uses Haoshoku against him. Luffy falls back. Luffy: Nice technique, geezer. But that won't do anything to me. I've trained you know... Much to Luffy's surprise, Chinjao disappears yet again. Page 10: Chinjao reappears behind Luffy, this time striking with two Busoshoku fists. Chinjao: Thousand fist Armored Strike!!!!!!!! Luffy falls on his knees. Page 11: Luffy: I'll get Ace's fruit no matter what, Chinjao. Luffy stands up, charging up Gear Second. Luffy: A new technique I made up while fighting beast in Rusukaina... Luffy charges up gear third in his right hand. Page 12: Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Red Gigantic Pistol!!!!!!! Luffy sends the Flaming ginormous punch toward Chinjao. Gatz: What power!!!!! Page 13: Colloseum special room Diamanté : Oooohhhh.... This is interesting. I'm itching to fight this guy. Sigh. I guess I can't though, cuz he's gonna be dead before that, right, Bellamy? Bellamy: Y... Yeah... Diamante: if you want to become the Heart Seat, you need to do this, Bellamy. Page 14: Bellamy thinking: What am I gonna do against him? He's way too powerful, and he- he's just so friendly! The door opens. ???: Oh hello Diamanté, Bellamy. Diamanté: what's the matter, Trebol? Trebol: oh nothing, just haven't been getting reports from Violet or Jora. Page 15: Diamante: Hmmm.... Well, I don't really care about that, so, yeah. Why're you here? Trebol: well, I actually have to take Bellamy for a while. Diamanté: too bad, he already has stuff to do. Trebol: orders from the master. Page 16: Diamanté: when you lie, lie a little better at least Trebol. whatever, take him. Trebol: come on, Bellamy. Bellamy thinking: what the hell does he want me for? Page 17: Somewhere on Dressrosa Wicca: No, not there, Up the stairs! Gosh, you really are stupid. Zoro: You shut up, little dwarf! Wicca: Domou Arigato Gozaimasu. Zoro: you really are too trusting. Page 18: Zoro: let's see if I'll get a signal from them... Zoro dials his den den mishi. Zoro: Hello? Nami: Help! We've been turned into art! Zoro: art? Wicca: oh no, Jora!!!! Category:Blog posts